


花見糰子

by holasimply



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Play, Hanami Dango (Japanese Food)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holasimply/pseuds/holasimply
Summary: 年齡操作，27維6歲勇。小勇利是天使呢（看著大鹽勇利）





	

　　「小維，可以來幫忙嗎？」寬子的喊聲從廚房中傳出。  
　　「寬子媽媽？」維克托掀開門簾探頭。方才還在跟他玩耍的勇利也扒著他的褲角看向裡面。  
　　「幫我拿材料吧。」  
　　寬子端著幾碗材料放到餐桌上，維克托把剩下的材料也拿出來放好，勇利也幫忙拿了一個小碗，邊走邊睜圓了眼看著碗內的紅色粉末。  
　　「勇利走路要小心啊。」寬子笑著提醒。  
　　「這麼多材料，要做什麼呢？」維克托也相當好奇。  
　　「花見團子，有聽過嗎？」寬子非常喜歡這個外國帥哥，特別是小帥哥瞪大眼一臉驚奇的時候。  
　　「哇喔！我想試試看，聽說團子很好吃。」  
　　材料都已經處理過了，他們只需要把糖和水加入糯米粉中，再搓成小團。寬子簡單講了作法之後就去店裡招呼客人了，放他們一大一小在桌前盯著大碗小碗。  
　　勇利搬了一張凳子到桌邊，很認真地捲起袖子。  
　　「洗手了嗎？」維克托問。  
　　「洗了！」  
　　「那我把水加進碗裡，勇利幫我攪拌。」小心不要撒出來喔。  
　　「好。」勇利大聲回答，維克托看著他興奮的表情微笑。  
　　勇利非常認真地混勻，麵團也很快成形。  
　　「換我來吧。」  
　　吸收了水分的麵團有些黏性，需要更大的力氣，看到勇利動作越來越困難，維克托接過攪拌的工作。  
　　「寬子說要分成幾團？」  
　　「媽媽說三團喔。」  
　　然後維克托讓勇利慢慢地在不同的碗內分別加入抹茶粉和櫻花粉。  
　　「好漂亮。」勇利看著團子讚嘆。  
　　「接下來把麵團搓成小團吧。」維克托笑。  
　　三色的小麵團很快地排滿了餐盤。  
　　「可以吃了嗎？」勇利看著初具形狀的團子，虎視眈眈，團子已經很像平常吃的樣子了。  
　　「還不可以喔，要煮過。」  
　　勇利聽了，小臉皺成一團，然後臉色突然亮起，向青年撒嬌：  
　　「維克托煮～」  
　　「唔，煮法要問寬子呢。」  
　　寬子也正好在這個時候走回餐廳。  
　　「啊啦，團子已經搓好啦。」  
　　她拿著小包裝的竹籤放到桌上。  
　　「放到滾水裡煮到浮起來，就可以用竹籤串起來了。」  
　　然後她笑著按開電磁爐，又回到前廳招呼客人。  
　　煮沸花了一些時間，勇利等得無聊，把白色的團子搓出了兩個尖角。  
　　「這是什麼？」維克托看著，覺得有趣。  
　　「是小貓！」  
　　「哇，好可愛呢。」  
　　有耳朵的團子應該也可以吃吧？維克托想，放任勇利荼毒剩下的白團子。  
　　終於第一批團子浮了起來。  
　　「勇利要吃吃看嗎？」  
　　「要！」  
　　「噓，」維克托比了個小聲的手勢，偷吃不能讓媽媽發現呢。撈了一顆糰子吹涼，放在勇利手心。「小心燙喔。」  
　　勇利很快把團子放入口中，嚼嚼吞下。  
　　「好吃！」笑得維克托都要融化了，嘴角還沾著手上沒擦乾淨的櫻花粉。  
　　「沾到了。」維克托笑著用手抹開他嘴角的粉末。  
　　「維克托也吃吃看。」勇利興奮喊，催著維克托。  
　　「等等，讓我先撈完。」團子煮久了不知道會不會太硬。  
　　「快點、快點。」  
　　「好。」維克托也選了一個白團子，是勇利剛才捏的小貓。  
　　「好吃吧！」勇利用期待的眼神看他。  
　　「嗯，勇利捏的好吃。」  
　　勇利注意到維克托的嘴角也沾上了粉末。  
　　想著好吃的食物不能浪費，勇利讓維克托蹲了下來。  
　　「維克托～」  
　　「嗯？」他不假思索彎地腰靠近勇利，以為孩子有什麼話想說。  
　　然後勇利軟嫩的小舌舔過他的嘴角。  
　　「沾到了，我吃掉了！」覺得自己非常愛惜食物的勇利，開心地對著維克托炫耀。  
　　維克托覺得心臟遭受重擊，忽然間整個人都不好了。

　　後來貓耳造型的團子很受客人歡迎呢。


End file.
